Chillaxin'
by NyktaVykta
Summary: YAOI. YoujixOmi, RanxKen. Youji and Omi are falling deeper in love every day, and things are only looking better. Ken is worried that he is only a good lay to Ran. Ran is struggling to express his love to Ken. UPDATED! Fluff abound!
1. Good Morning, Sunshine

This is –NYKTA- coming at you with some Weiss love!

There –IS- uber sappy YoujixOmi.

…And Semi-Angsty Sweet RanxKen. So be prepared.

Oh. And of course there will be lemons. Duh.

Please, please review. I might just write a lemon for you (you'll have to request it…) if you review and ask nicely. The secret to asking nicely: My favorite word is snoodle. And of course, I respond to all of my reviewers…and usually read their stuff. AHEM. On with the show!

((THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. I know its not allowed on …but, could get its head out of its ass long enough to read, it could comprehend the 1st rule of fanfiction: DON'T LIKE, DON'T FUCKING READ. Flame me if you want…I honestly will NOT give a flying fuck. ))

I own nothing. Well…a few snoodles. But that's it. –Gives you a snoodle-

Thanks for reading!

BTW: Chillaxing Chilling Relaxing.

The Art Of Chillaxing

Sunlight as golden as Texan honey streamed through the fully opened window of Youji's room. At first annoyed, he cracked open an emerald eye. In the past, he had always kept that window shut. But more and more as spring approached, and Omi shared his bed, he was learning to like it open. The illumination of the cheery eleven o' clock sun bathed the room in a fair glow, bringing an ethereal appearance to it.

Adding to the already heavenly image, the sunlight caught on the glittering blonde locks of an angel. As Youji gazed on, Omi slept contently, hair splayed around his cherubic face like a halo of star studded gold. The young assassin was slumbering on his side, his lithe body exposed from the waist up. Youji smiled, recalling all the times he had stayed up late into the night just to worship that beautiful body…

The elder of the two momentarily turned from his sleeping cherub to search his nightstand for a hair tie. After a few minutes of fruitless hunting, he heard the previously asleep boy mumble something tiredly.

"Mmph…wrist…"

"What was that, Chibi?"

"There's one around your wrist…"

Sure enough, there was an elastic band hanging loosely from Youji's wrist. He smirked, and secured his unruly blonde tresses into a pony tail, and turned back to his little lover. Omi propped himself up on his elbows, yawning like a kitten.

"Morning, Chibi. How did you sleep?"

"Mmm…Aight. I always sleep good when I'm with you, Yotan."

"Good to hear it."

Youji was genuinely glad that Omi was with him now. For the longest time he had nearly gone insane with love for the little one, only to find his feelings returned. A true fairy tail ending had only served as a beginning, bringing them many days of happiness and many nights of love. The taller assassin leaned over to his nightstand once more, this time retrieving his cigarettes and lighter. Omi wrinkled his nose.

"Yotan… Not in bed…"

Youji sighed and put both of the items down, flipping back over to face his lover. Omi had never liked the smell of smoke, and really didn't appreciate it in bed. Smirking, the elder assassin pounced on Omi, straddling his hips gently. Omi let out a surprised yelp and blinked. Chuckling at the little one, Youji set about planting loud, exaggerated kisses across Omi's collar bone and chest. The one called Bombay could only giggle, sent into convulsions of laughter by Youji's affection and the tickling of his loose bangs.

((Here comes my middle finger to I'm gonna get reported, but…hell. Rebellion is worth it. TAKE THIS, FF! It's yaoi, he's underage –AND- it's NC17! " Onward…))

However, the sloppy kisses didn't stay at Omi's collar bone for very long. Youji pressed his lips against Omi's for a moment, slowly running his tongue across them. The younger assassin parted his lips, and allowed Youji exploration of his sweet cavern of a mouth. After a few moments of kissing so passionate it brought a red stain to Omi's cheeks, Youji once again moved south, running his tongue along Omi's young chest.

The little assassin clutched at the sheets, pressure already building in his groin. Youji was also swiftly becoming aroused, now dipping his tongue into Omi's navel. At this the boy bucked his hips softly, moaning as his blush deepened. Youji smirked, traveling further down, but purposefully avoiding Omi's now hardened length. A little teasing, in his mind, never hurt any one. Using both hands, Youji gently spread Omi's smooth legs. He leaned so close that the teen could feel his warm breath on his sensitive flesh. The taller of them placed a series of light kisses on the innermost skin of Omi's thighs, making him shiver in delight, and whimper.

"What's the matter, Omitichi?"

"Mmm…Oh Yotan…"

Omi's speech was mostly made up of moans and gasps now, pleasure over taking all of his senses. With little to no warning, Youji ran his wandering tongue up the smaller one's stiff manhood, or in his case boyhood. At any rate Omi thrust his hips forward, body demanding more contact. Continuing his pleasuring, Youji slowly slid a slim finger into Omi's hot entrance. The boy gasped, and tossed his head in need. He was always so responsive…Becoming impatient, the older boy pushed a second finger in, watching his lover's face reflect momentary pain and otherworldly bliss. Once content with his double digit stretching, Youji removed his fingers, and set about preparing Omi to be screwed silly. The petite boy practically growled when Youji pulled his fingers out, voice tinted with the longing to be filled.

After applying a rather generous amount of lube, Youji positioned his manhood before Omi's opening. The boy draped his legs over his seme's shoulders, whimpering in anticipation. Youji hesitated. He was planning on just thrusting in, in fact his body demanded it. But…he was concerned for the Chibi, as he always was. Gently, he grasped one of the smaller assassin's hands with his own.

"I love you, Chibi…"

With those sweet words whispered, Youji tenderly slid his now painfully hard member into Omi. The teenager gasped, and squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the hand that Youji had offered. His muscles tensed around the taller assassin's length, making it very tempting to just pound the little one. But Youji restrained himself, giving his love a little time to get used to the feeling. Once Omi was comfortable, he moaned, wiggling his hips a little to indicate that he was ready for more. Youji began his thrusting then, slow and gingerly at first, then quickening as Omi responded with throaty moans and a bucking to match his pace.

As Youji neared his climax, he wrapped a tentative hand around Omi's firm length, sliding it up and down in time with his thrusts. At this, the boy only tensed further, stars of ecstasy dancing before his eyes as Youji expertly hit his sweet spot over and over again. With one final drive, Youji moaned his lovers name in blissful climax. Omi followed suit practically screaming his love's name as he came with extreme passion.

When Omi finally came to, Youji was laying beside him, smiling. The teenager was still blushing, body still tingling from the intense love making session.

"Yotan…What was that?"

"That, my love, is how you say good morning in my language."

Omi giggled, and stretched once again. Youji wrapped his arms around his beautifully tanned lover, and buried his nose in his hair. Some how, he could never get enough of the petite boy's scent, sweet and soft like daisies. He smiled.

"Kid, how about we go take a shower and then grab some lunch? I'm starved."

"Sounds good, Yotan! Sounds great!"

((MAUAHAHAH! I'll stop there for now. Tell me whatcha think. Please! Love and snoodles,

!Nykta!


	2. Afternoon Woes

Because Tinkerhell asked so very nicely, here is the RanxKen angsty/lemony fun.

Tinkerhell: Mree! I love rebelling against ff . net. WHAT BITCHES THEY ARE! Blanket banning all NC 17 was the dumbest, most fasciast thing they've ever done. I'm just wondering what's next? R? PG 13? Any way, here is your angst! And juuuuust for you, I'll make a past reference to some FarfxKen.

Ahem, I own naught but snoodles.

-LEMON WARNING!- Remember! FF . Net needs to be raped with a splintering broomstick!

The Art Of Chillaxin'

The shop was decidedly empty. From the completely vacant place, one could assume it was some sort of holiday. But it was just another early spring day, with Ran in his hideous orange sweater and Ken in his usual many waist-bound jackets.

The aforementioned red-head was disinterestedly stationed at the cash register, coldly surveying the sunny street through the window. The brunette, Ken, was contentedly watering a section of begonias, humming quietly to himself. This caught Ran's attention. His violet eyes fixed on the other assassin's bent form, mind coolly considering all the other ways he would like to see him bent. In a way, in more than a way, the distant leader did love Ken. Love so strong that it made his chest ache when Ken was out of his sight on missions. However…love only equated to pain, and weakness. So even if he felt it, he was resolute to hide it from the brunette. Still…he had to have him somehow. Enter the solution: casual sex.

Ken hummed as he tended to another pot of begonias, smiling to himself thoughtfully. The shop was totally void of customers…maybe Ran would let him cut out early. He winced as he considered that prospect fully. He was sure that Ran would only want sex. Which wasn't really the problem. The problem was, that he wanted -only- sex. No cuddling, no snuggling, no love involved. Just cold, hard sex. He didn't bother to get Ken off, either.

The brunette sighed. At night, he could hear Youji and Omi giggling and talking, really enjoying their time together. Granted, they did have sex quite frequently. But both of them seemed to adore it equally. Ken was so love sick over Ran that he had long ago gotten used to the idea of taking what he could get from the stoic red head.

For just a moment more, Ran made sure that no potential customers were on their way. The side walk was as empty as the shop, so he turned the 'open' sign to 'closed' and slipped his apron off over his head.

"My room. Five minutes tops."

With only that said, he headed up the stairs, leaving Ken to himself. The ex J league player sighed heavily. What was to come was to come, and there was no stopping it. How could he beg Ran to love him? There was no way. The violet eyed assassin had proven many times that his mind was just as impregnable as any fortress of war. Unlucky for Ken, so was his heart….

The soccer player trudged up the stairs slowly, passing the bathroom on his way. There were wisps of steam filtering from under the door; he assumed Youji and Omi were showering together again. Ken sighed, and knocked on Ran's door, his apron long discarded.

"Get in."

Ken obeyed, opening the door to reveal a completely nude Ran sitting on the bed. His body was perfect – pale and sculpted, like a god of myth. His eyes were cold but beautifully colored; as violet as wisteria. The red head quirked a brow and motioned for the brunette to enter the room.

"Get naked and get in bed. I don't have all day."

Ken scowled. He had had about enough of Ran's coldness…though he couldn't bear to lose him. He chewed his bottom lip and began removing the many sweaters that adorned his waist.

"R-Ran?"

"You know, I go by Aya for a reason. And its not so dumbfucks like you can call me Ran. What?"

Ran's words stung him as much as they stung Ken. The hurt in the brunette's cocoa eyes made him wince, but he quickly recovered. He couldn't let his guard down, even though he loved Ken to death. And that was slowly killing him.

" Aya…do you love me?"

"You're an excellent lay. Now get in bed."

Once again, Ran's words didn't fail to smart. Ken's eyes filled with tears, but he complied with the red head's wishes, slowly climbing into bed, and laying on his stomach, hips slightly raised. Ran gazed at Ken's beautifully tanned body for a moment. He was so sorry. Sorry for fucking him like an animal, sorry for treating him like shit, sorry for being too much of a cold bastard to tell him he loved him. He was…sorry for everything. But it was too late to turn back then.

Meanwhile, Ken was sobbing as quietly as he could, and trying to keep from shaking. Ran would get tres pissed off if he saw that the brown eyed boy was being 'weak' again. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the sheets in a torrent of pain, kept silent.

Ran stared at Ken's prone form for a minute more. Was he – shaking? Oh, well. It really didn't matter…it did, but Ran couldn't let him know that. So without further stalling, he roughly jammed his middle and forefingers into the smaller boy, making him yelp. He waited for a moment, giving Ken more time than usual to adjust. Deep within his soul, the older assassin truly did not want to hurt his lover – he wanted to love him, to kiss his tears away…but he couldn't show any weaknesses, lest enemies catch on.

Ken chewed his lip as Ran removed his fingers – what was to come next would be the most painful part. Never in his life had love been good to him, but it had never quite been this cruel. His hazel eyes clouded with tears once more as he recalled a brief memory, of a single time when he thought Ran really did love him…

FLASHBACK

Ken had his claws drawn, and covered in blood. Youji was busy with that damnable red-head with the annoying German accent, and Ran with the American. He was sure that Omi was doing his best to fight the other one – the kid, but that most likely was a one sided fight. Only a moment ago, Ken had been engaging in rather bloody combat with the maniac – the Irish one. But he had mysteriously disappeared.

The assassin put his back to the cement wall of the building that the others were in…he had taken on the Irishman outside. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing as he clutched a stab wound in his side. His eyes darted around nervously – that insane white haired assassin could be any where. Suddenly, Ken heard a noise. He turned to his side, and his mouth was immediately covered from behind, stifling his scream. He felt breath on his neck, and then heard the voice of his attacker.

"Are you scared, KenKen? Scared that I have you where I want you? Scared that I know your name? Scared that your god has turned his almighty back on you?"

Ken's eyes widened as the golden eyed assassin placed his pale lips on the junction between his neck and shoulder. What the hell was that maniac up to? Fear overtook the brunette, and he began to tremble. The Irishman had seized both of his hands with an iron grip, and still had his mouth covered. He was truly fucked. Suddenly, the silver haired maniac removed his hand from Ken's mouth and slid it into the waist band of his pants. The ex J leaguer gasped, and then began to struggle. However, it was no use. He sensed the one eyed psychopath cupping his backside, and he growled.

"Knock it off you crazy fuck! Let me fucking go!"

"Do you know what psychologists say rape is all about, KenKen? They say it's all about power. And dominance. They say a man rapes someone to show them who's boss, to show them he's the ruler of them. It's not about lust, KenKen. Did you know that? Did you know your god is just going to sit there like the lying bastard he is while I rape you?"

Ken gasped. Honestly he had expected the maniac to try something like this – but it still came as a shock to hear it. Vaguely, he could hear some loud sort of humming, like a helicopter…but he paid it no mind. He thrashed violently in an attempt to free himself, but it seemed to be all for naught. Suddenly, however, the Irishman pulled back. Ken whirled around to see what was going on, and saw only Ran standing there, katana drawn and ready. The Irishman, however, was already climbing the a rope ladder into the helicopter that Schwartz always seemed to have handy. He cursed at this; he had truly wanted to kill the crazy assassin himself.

"Ken, are you alright? Did anything happen?"

Ran sounded truly concerned. Ken shook his head, 'no'.

" Naw…I'm just a little shook up, is all."

"Good…let's get you home. Takatori got away as usual, the bastard…"

END FLASHBACK

Ken could only cry harder now. What had happened to the Ran that loved him? Why was he so damned cruel? His tears thickened as the red head slammed into him, roughly and without lube. His manhood was hard already, but only as a reflex. He knew he would end up taking care of it himself.

Ran winced as he pushed into the brunette, noticing and feeling responsible for his tears. He wished he could make it better…somehow. With no exact rhythm or attention to Ken's needs, he thrust in and out of him, like he was nothing more than a broken doll. And in truth he was. Ran realized, all at once, that Ken's depression, his loss of his optimistic attitude…was his fault. Tears now began to sting at his eyes, too. Bitter tears. Why did he always seem to end up hurting those he loved the very most? Any why Ken, the sweetest thing he had ever known…? Ran continued his brutal thrusting until he climaxed, biting his lips to keep from crying out. Ken was still sobbing, as was Ran, now.

"God dammit, Ken! I…I…I fucking love you!"

Ken turned around as he heard this, sure that he had finally lost it. But to his astonishment, there was a very distraught red head before him, leaning against his bed post and bawling.

"I'm so fucking sorry….sorry for fucking…everything…."

Ken blinked, and closed the distance between them, kissing away a stray tear on Ran's pale cheek. The older assassin stared in confusion, not sure if the brunette had gone nuts or not.

"Aya….Ran…I've always loved you…Always…will."

MUIAHAHAHHA! TBC! –huggles single reviewer- SNOODLE!


	3. To make this work

Nykta is back atcha! I am just in –LUFFLE- with all of my reviewers! So here are my responses. In my opinion, if you take the time to write, so should I. 

Tinkerhell - Cuddles I know. I think FF . Net is out to get me. But at least they got it worked out. I hope you liked the tiny bit of FarfiexKenken I managed to squeeze in….wish I could have done more for you. They're such an interesting couple. I hope your English paper went well, and that your bf and doggie got back to sleep alright! My cat wakes up…and then meows for hours until he finally goes back to sleep. Thanks for reviewing, enjoy this chappie!

Hannah – Well, I originally had some angst planned…but your wish is my command. RanxKen fluff it is!! Thanks for reviewing!

Kenranlover – Thanks so much! Your compliments mean a whole lot to me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter!

I own nuttin' but snoodles. Yadda yadda yadda…

CHILLAXIN'

The mirrors of the small weiss bathroom fogged up completely as hot water streamed from the shower faucet. Two boys, codenamed Bombay and Balinese stood together beneath the warm onslaught of the water, both naked and rather chipper. Omi smiled up at his lover, blonde hair matted by the water.

"Yotan?"

"Yeah, Chibi?"

"What do you wanna do for lunch?"

"Eat."

Omi crossed his arms in mock exasperation, and Youji chuckled, grabbing the smaller boy by his shoulders and whirling him to face away from him. This gained a small surprised yelp of protest from the little uke, but he quickly acquiesced when he realized Youji's intentions. The taller assassin ducked out of the way for a moment to allow his love's hair to become fully saturated. Youji bent down then, pouring a liberal amount of Omi's strawberry shampoo into his palms.

"This stuff smells like pocky, Omi."

"Why do you think I like it so much, Yotan?"

Omi fairly giggled, the sound silvery bells in Youji's ears. The green eyed man gently kneaded the pinkish substance into the other's angelic hair, feeling the boy relax beneath his fingers. With great care, he massaged the other's scalp, bringing the pocky-scented shampoo to a full lather. Omi shut his wide eyes, unwinding to a state of nirvana as the taller of them treated him to a full on massage. Next to sex, this was Omi's favorite activity in the whole world.

Meanwhile, else where in the building, a more intense conversation was taking place. Behind the heavy oak door of Ran's room, there lay two very frazzled boys, both sobbing and holding each other. Ken and Ran, the two assassins who had shared such a mordant relationship were now laying in Ran's bed, facing one another, arms wrapped about each other in a sweetly tight grip. The red headed assassin sobbed into the brunette's coffee hued locks, breathing in his scent as he attempted to calm himself. Ken was the first to speak, breaking the painful tension between them.

"W-why did you do it, R-Aya?"

"Oh fuck it Ken…you can call me Ran…I'm…so fucking sorry. Love you…"

"I love you too…b-but why? Why all of this…?"

Ran sucked in a labored breath. He had stopped most of his tears, but the pain within him burned at his very soul. Ken had obviously forgiven him. And that hurt even worse than hatred. It was one thing to damage a beautiful creature that would hate you for it…and yet another entirely to wound a creature of such vast tenderness and mercy. Like breaking an angel's wing, the sight of Ken's warm tears made Ran's blood run cold. Leaning close to his smaller lover, the violet eyed seme placed his lips over each and every tear, effectively kissing them away. Ken smiled blissfully, allowing his love to gently brush away his sorrow with sweet lips.

"KenKen…I didn't want…any enemy to know that I had…"

"Emotions?"

"Essentially. But I knew I couldn't live without you…So…I was terrible, Ken. I beg your forgiveness…"

" No need, honey…haven't you ever seen a cheap romance flick? Love means never having to say you're sorry…" 

The taller assassin smiled softly. Even through all of this abuse, to his mind and soul and body…Ken still retained his cute sense of humor. Only another reason to love him, Ran reasoned, and to never ever let him go. He had shown his true colors before, when that insane white haired bloke had nearly gotten off with Ken. And that night, he had been especially cruel to make up for it. All of this he regretted, and became resolute never to make the same mistake again.

Gently, the redhead pressed his tear moistened lips against his lover's, bringing him into a very tender, meaningful kiss. As if snow was falling, all noise in the room stopped. The two boys simply lay there, content to be with one another. In all of his life, sister awake or not, Ran had never felt so complete, so alive. And Ken felt finally free, not afraid any more. Ran broke the kiss, out of need for air, and the brunette nuzzled into his neck. The older sighed.

"You know…"

"Yeah, Ran?"

"I think…we just might be able to make this work…"

"You know…"

"Yeah, Ken?" 

"I think you're exactly right."

TBC! Please review!


End file.
